


【鱼进锅】雪糕

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】雪糕

郭德纲去马场找于谦的时候，于谦正穿着大裤衩子拖鞋白背心坐在小马扎上啃着冰棍儿。见人一身西装革履，气场全开的样子他下意识想躲。

可更怕人生气，硬着头皮寒暄道：“角儿来啦，热不热？”

郭德纲叹口气，“车里有空调还没觉着，这天真挺热。”

于谦赶紧把人请屋里去，“快进屋吧！屋里凉快，您吃雪糕吗？”

郭德纲很爱吃这种小零食，但是他一直以为这样会让人觉得人设崩塌，他故作镇定的点点头。

西装外套扔在一边，白衬衫多解了个扣子，毫无形象的瘫在沙发上。

于谦嫌沙发热，搬个凳子坐他对面。

郭德纲哎一声，“你怎么吃这么快？”

“牙口好。”

“刚完工就赶过来了，这衣服真板人。”

于谦点点头，“可不嘛，我现在都能不穿就不穿，累得慌。”

郭德纲看看表，“您打算先喂马还是先喂我？”

于谦嗨一声，“这话说的，您想吃什么？”

郭德纲舔了一下雪糕，若无其事，“你。”

于谦没听清，侧着耳朵问，“什么您呐？”

“我说我想吃你。”

于谦挠挠头，“妖精啊是怎么着，怎么还要吃人呀……”

郭德纲哼出一个气声，虽然坐在沙发上，却让于谦觉得他在睥睨自己。

他不自然的干笑两声，“我给您炒个白菜吧。”

郭德纲似专心致志的在吃雪糕，“还是芹菜吧。”

于谦苦着脸，他不爱吃芹菜，很不爱吃。

“姜炒芹菜，放花椒。”

于谦要哭，小祖宗啊，你真是要我老命。

郭德纲抬起眼看着于谦，“选吧，要么吃姜炒芹菜放花椒，要么就……”说着又舔一下雪糕。

于谦皱着眉，“不讲理你这叫！哪怕处对象也得有个时间过渡吧！要不这算什么事儿啊！”

郭德纲歪着头，“好吧，从现在开始，我们就算处对象了。”

于谦嘀嘀咕咕，“霸权主义。”

郭德纲眯着眼睛，“哥哥，您想吃什么呀？”

于谦起身，在他面前蹲下去，郭德纲下意识觉得他有点危险，但还是吃了口雪糕，随后他被吻住。那双唇温温柔柔的蹭着他，因为嘴里有雪糕，他始终不肯张开口。

那双手开始瞄上他的衬衫，下摆硬被男人粗暴的拽出来，然后在细软的皮肤上逡巡。

郭德纲这才明白，他哥不是不喜欢他，只是没有名头他总归不愿意罢了。

怒气顿生，这人怎么这么老古董？

一张嘴那条舌头就得逞了，奶香味肆意在两个人的口舌之间。融化的雪糕水甜滋滋的，郭德纲很喜欢，却因为被动承受而被于谦尝去不少，他不甘心似的上人嘴里去夺。于谦哪有不舍的道理。等雪糕水喝完了，郭德纲就开始推他。

于谦似笑非笑的看着他，“就这么爱吃这东西？”

被人戳穿，成熟宗师人设崩塌，心里更火大，“也不知道是谁，非要个名分，跟个娘儿……”还没说完就又被人亲上了。

要崩一起崩，哼。

于谦松开他，捡起他的西装外套就要走，郭德纲没让他得逞，一把抓回来压在沙发上，“你跑什么？”

于谦服软的笑笑。

郭德纲瞬间明白了，他想起网上撩完不给日的段子，有点后悔把他拉回来。

于谦抓着他的手腕，“朋友之间也许可以互相帮助，但是嘴儿不是随便亲的。”

朋友都可以帮，作为男朋友的他不帮忙就不够意思了。

郭德纲捂着他的眼睛，“那你不要看！”

于谦无奈的笑，“谁啊，谁啊。”

郭德纲把自己西装外套盖在他头上，“烦人！你怎么就管不住自己！”

于谦呵呵笑两声，声从衣服堆儿里闷闷的传出来，“这玩意儿是我能控制得住的吗？”

郭德纲的嘴在那碎碎念，“这谁会啊，谁知道有这么一出啊，早知道我专门学学好不好，反正你资源多……”说着郭德纲想起了什么就又生气了，“以后你不准看那些乱七八糟的！听见没有！”说着使劲儿一捏以示警告。

于谦差点被他吓软了，“小祖宗哎！你爷们儿差点让你亲手搞成东方不败你知道不啊！”

郭德纲哼一声，“管不住这个还不如没有，天天跟二八月似的，也就我，换个人谁受得了，早就揣了你了，到时候你就哭切吧。”

于谦受不了把衣服拽下来，“你有完没完？”

郭德纲哼一声，闭嘴了，手也不动了。

于谦侧过头去亲他，人就躲，于谦讨饶，“郭老师郭老师，别闹……”

“缺德！”

end


End file.
